


His Guard

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: "I don't need a guard."





	

It is the most important day of Albany's life, the day when he meets the royal he will protect with his life, and the first thing the scrawny brat does when he sees him is wrinkle his nose and say: "I don't need a guard."

  
Oswald is small and slim and weak, all bones and no muscle, all talk with no means to have his way, and Albany is insulted even before he tells him his name.

  
"I don't need a guard," he repeats again, the same level tone of his voice, and Albany has an answer at the end of his tongue. Calling your future Prince a little shit on your first day at work is not a good idea, so he waits for a continuation, and he gets it. "I need a friend. If we have to be together day and night, we should like each other first, right?"

  
"I suppose," Albany says with no conviction, already calculating how much more energy would it take to pretend to like the kid. A lot, probably. "If you want us to be."

  
"I want to steal pies from the kitchens," Oswald states, a wide grin on his face, "without being caught by my mother. Can you help? And, right! What's your name?"

  
"Albany."

  
"Normally, I'm Oswald. But on this beautiful heist today call me Arnold."

  
"Why."

  
"It was my grandpa's name and he once stole a sword from a dragon's cave, you know, he just went-"

  
Far too much energy. Albany was already tired as he followed through the palace's corridors to the kitchens. But maybe this job will not be as boring as he first assumed.

  
The pies turned out to be very good as well.


End file.
